The Next Top Model
by TheUniqueGuy
Summary: 13 girls will compete to become "THE NEXT TOP MODEL."


**Justin:** **Hey, what's up America! I'm Justin Joiner, legendary male supermodel and producer, and this is "The Next Top Model"! I'm looking for a unique type of model. Someone who is stylish, fierce, and determined to make it to the top. We have 13 ladies vying to be The Next Top Model, but only one will win. The winner will receive a modeling contract with Joiner Models, a fashion spread and cover in JoinerGirl magazine, and will become the face of all Joiner Inc. products. Who will be The Next Top Model?**

 **13 girls show up at the New York loft excited and ready to meet Justin.**

 _ **Alana**_ **: "Hi, I'm Alana. I'm 19 years old and I'm from Albuquerque, New Mexico. I think that I should be The Next Top Model because I have so much potential. I live and breathe this industry."**

 _ **Lisa**_ **: "I'm Lisa and I'm 22 years old. I don't think any of these bitches have more personality than me. I'm a sexy and confident woman."**

 **Justin then shows up popping out of his limousine. The girls scream in excitement.**

 **Justin: "Hey ladies! Welcome to THE NEXT TOP MODEL! *claps* I'm ready for each and every one of you to experience the life of modeling. I want you all to know the struggle and learn to deal with it in order to make it to the top. You guys ready?"**

 **All: "YES!"**

 **The girls rush inside and claim their beds. The loft had pictures of Justin everywhere and his famous quotes.**

 ** _Charity_** **: "The loft is beautiful! I've never lived in such a place!"**

 ** _Yolanda_** **: "I would enjoy it more if I didn't have to share it with these wanna be models."**

 ** _Britney_** **: "I think that Lisa is very confident, but also arrogant and rude. She needs to chill out."**

 **Lisa: "Alana, who's purse is that on the bed next to you?"**

 **Alana: "That's Rachael's.**

 **Lisa: *stomps down the hallway* - "Rachael! Watch what you doing, boo boo, 'cause that bed is mine."**

 **Rachael: "Excuse me? I was the first one in there to claim it."**

 **Lisa: "No you was not, Alana and I were the first to make it to that room, don't play wit me girl."**

 _ **Rachael**_ **: "I think Lisa just wants to argue, she's a straight bitch, with a capital B."**

 _ **Lisa**_ **: "I think that Rachael is weak and she won't make it in this competition."**

 **First Photoshoot: "Nature"**

 **Alana did great and caught on to what the photographer was trying to tell her.**

 **Yolanda struggled but eventually got comfortable**

 **Lisa worked it, but was rude to the photographer**

 **Rachael killed it and surprised everyone**

 **Charity struggled to deal with the photographer yelling at her**

 **Britney caught on to the scene and had fun**

 **Heather tried her best to get a good shot**

 **Shamari was afraid of the birds that were at the shoot**

 **Naomi killed it**

 **Victoria got a good shot overall**

 **Felicia struggled but caught on quick**

 **Elyzah did great**

 **Katasha did wonderful**

 **JUDGING – Justin Joiner, Yumira Martinez, Kaleb Dewey, and Lawson Cox**

 **Britney – she has a great look, but her photo was too safe**

 **Yolanda – she needs to work on being more comfortable being shot**

 **Felicia – she should stop worrying about her pose, and worry more about her face**

 **Elyzah – she got great shot**

 **Katasha – she is the camera's best friend**

 **Naomi – the magazines would love her look**

 **Victoria – overall was one of the best**

 **Shamari – doesn't know her potential and what it takes to be a model**

 **Heather – Her determination is great, but her look is being wasted**

 **Charity – too emotional and needs to work on her posing**

 **Rachael – she was the best**

 **Lisa – very arrogant, but killed it**

 **Alana – listens well and had a great photo.**

 **The girls walk into panel.**

 **Justin: "13 beautiful girls stand in front of me. But I only have 12 photos in my hand. These photos are of the girls that are still in the running towards becoming The Next Top Model. The first name I'm going to call is...**

 **Rachael, congratulations, you are still in the running towards becoming The Next Top Model.**

 **The next name I'm going to call is...**

 **Katasha.**

 **Victoria.**

 **Alana.**

 **Elyza.**

 **Naomi.**

 **Lisa.**

 **Britney.**

 **Yolanda.**

 **Heather.**

 **Felicia."**

" **Will Shamari and Charity please step forward."**

 **-They both walk up-**

" **I only have 1 photo in my hands. This photo represents the girl that is still in the running towards becoming The Next Top Model. The name that I do not call, must immediately return to the loft, pack your bags, and go home.**

 **Shamari we think that you don't know your own potential. That you don't know exactly what it takes to be a model.**

 **Charity we feel that you're too emotional and cannot deal with the stress of being in this competition.**

 **So who stays? The girl who doesn't know her potential or the girl who can't take the heat of modeling?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Shamari. Congratulations, you are still in the running towards becoming The Next Top Model."**

 **Shamari: "Thank you so much, Justin!"**

 _ **Charity**_ **: "I wish I could've stayed, but Justin was right. I probably can't take the heat. So, I'm gonna go home, and continue to find my calling.**

 *****END*****

 **Next Time On TNTM: The girls will compete in a runway challenge. Then, they will have a photo shoot with dogs. Lisa and Rachael are back at each others throats again.**


End file.
